Un Amour Par Définition
by Knightwritter
Summary: Quand les frères Winchesters considéré comme les meilleurs chasseurs d'assassins marchent sur les plates bandes du Paradis, organisation ultra secrète sévissant principalement à Unknown City regroupant les meilleurs assassins, celle-ci va donc riposter avec son meilleur agent surnommé L'ange . (Destiel) - (UA)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi tout le monde._

_J'étais jusqu'alors fan du pairing Klefan (vampire diairies) et Sterek (teen wolf). N'arrêtant pas d'entendre parler du Destiel, je me suis donc lancée à Supernatural et j'adore tout simplement. Je suis in love de Castiel._

_Donc me voilà à écrire ma propre fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous inspirera. C'est la première fois que j'écris donc voilà j'espère ne pas faire trop de gaffe :x_

* * *

**Rating** : T (pour l'instant et puis si y'a des lemons détaillé je préviendrais en début de chapitre) – Langage pouvant être considérer comme vulgaire, crime et violence.

**Pairing** : Destiel donc slash.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule la fiction oui.

* * *

**I : Paradis**

« Fuir » « Fuir le plus loin possible » « Fuir et ne plus jamais revenir ». Voilà ce qu'il se disait durant toute la course. Combien de temps était-il en train de fuir ses deux poursuivants ? Il entendait la voix agaçante de Dean lui ordonnant de s'arrêter. Elle était agaçante car cette voix lui rappelait sans cesse que ce qu'il faisait était faux. Qu'il ne devrait pas fuir. Mais peut-on vraiment le blâmer ? C'est vrai, il n'a après tout que 17ans. Il devrait être en train de jouer au foot avec ses amis ou encore à draguer une fille, sans doute d'origine asiatique, histoire de rester dans le « ethniquement correcte ». Au lieu de ça, il était là, en train de fuir Dean et Sam Winchester.

Tandis qu'il était irrémédiablement en train de perdre ses derniers souffles, il maudissait les frères Winchester et leurs foutus poumons. Il se demandait comment faisait Dean pour courir à ses trousses aussi longtemps et en même temps hurler son prénom avec autant de puissance dans sa voix : « Kevin ! » « Kevin ramène tes miches ici ou sinon je te jure que… » . Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre résonner son prénom à travers les ruelles qu'ils dévalaient. Dieu qu'il détestait son prénom à ce moment précis. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont les frères Winchester le poursuivaient sans relâche. Ça lui donnait de l'importance et ça c'est tout ce qu'il désirait le moins en ce moment.

C'est comme lors d'un match de basket-ball, que vous étiez nul à chier et qu'un putain de connard vous passait la balle. Vous l'attrapez parce que vous êtes là au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit, certain jureront le contraire et surtout vos coéquipiers. Et là, vous avez juste l'impression que vous avez tout le poids de la Terre sur vos petites épaules frêles. Les regards sont tous tournés vers vous. Vous manquez de souffle. Vous regardez le panier en jurant. Et tandis que l'équipe adverse vous lance le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il soit, vos équipiers vous lance un regard empli d'espoir et ça ce n'est jamais bon car l'espoir est propice au désespoir. Si vous marquez, tout ira pour le mieux, vous aurez alors accompli votre mission. Vous pourrez sauter de joies, hurler de joie et passer un moment de joie. Vous échouez ? Alors vous aurez à porter pour le restant de vos jours le souvenir du regard plein de confiance de ceux qui croyaient en vous, s'effacer pour laisser place au désespoir. Et il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que de savoir que vous en êtes la cause.

Combien de temps courait-il déjà ? Il ne le savait pas... peut être 10minutes ou peut être 3. Il ne savait plus mais ce qu'il savait par contre c'est que les frères Winchester vont le rattraper. Après tout c'est les « Winchester ». Tous les assassins frémissent à l'entente de leur nom. Ces deux frères infernaux sont les cauchemars ambulants des criminelles et sont les nouveaux messies du 21ième siècle pour le gouvernement. D'après les médias le taux d'assassinat aurait même diminué grâce aux deux frères. Les Winchester sont des loups solitaires. Ils sont ce qu'on appelle des chasseurs qui sont spécialisés dans l'éradication des assassins. Dans le monde ils ne sont pas nombreux. Ils sont rattaché ni au FBI ni au CIA ni à aucune autre organisation quelle qu'elle soit. Les chasseurs font juste bande à part et n'ont de compte à rendre à personne. Le gouvernement fait parfois appel à eux et en retour il leurs fournit tous les biens matériaux dont ils auraient éventuellement besoin pour leurs missions. Et là, la mission des frères Winchester était d'escorter et d'assurer la protection de cet adolescent de 17ans. La raison ? Rien de bien méchant si ce n'est que le père de ce garçon a réussi à réunir toutes les preuves nécessaires des crimes commises par un certain millionnaire Monsieur Crowley, assez pour le jeter à vie en prison. Cependant il a codé toutes les preuves de façon à ce que son fils bien aimé : Kevin Tran et lui-même, soient les seuls à pouvoir comprendre. Son père se doutait bien que ce jour arriverait, c'est pourquoi avec l'aide de son fils qui avait un quotient intellectuel largement au dessus de la moyenne, avaient créés toute une série de symbole d'écriture. Chose que le fils pensait jusqu'à la mort de son paternel n'être qu'un jeu.

Tandis qu'il tourna au coin d'une ruelle, il vit bien trop tard Sam Winchester surgir de l'ombre, l'écrasant de tout son poids, ce qui les fit tomber à la renverse. Sam se releva et aida l'asiatique à faire de même. Quand fut le tour de Dean d'apparaitre, ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt, essentiellement pour récupérer du souffle, avant de foncer droit sur l'adolescent puis le plaqua contre le mur en le saisissant par le col.

_ Écoute moi espèce de sushi avarié…

_ Je suis vietnamien ! Lui coupa Kevin légèrement offensé.

Instantanément, la colère de Dean retomba et laissa afficher un air dubitatif.

_ Qu'est ce qui est vietnamien alors ?

_ Les nems ?

Dean relâcha un peu son emprise tout en affichant un sourire niais au coin des lèvres.

_ C'est drôle, j'ai toujours cru que les nems c'était chinois. Fit Dean le regard un peu perdu dans le vide tout en hochant machinalement la tête, content d'avoir apprit quelque chose de nouveau.

Sam roula des yeux et lança un « Dean » pour ramener son frère sur Terre. L'effet fut immédiat et il vit Dean resserrer à nouveau son emprise sur Kevin toujours plaqué contre le mur.

_ Tu as devant toi un homme parfait, tu vois ? C'est très rare, si ce n'est pas unique, le fait d'avoir la parfaite harmonie entre la masse musculaire, la taille, le poids, la corpulence, la…

_ Dean ! S'énerva Sam constatant que l'esprit de son frère s'est une fois de plus évadé ailleurs. Dean secoua légèrement la tête histoire de se re-concentrer.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai absolument pas besoin que tu me fasses faire du footing pour perdre du poids ! Mon frère et moi on t'a supporté durant 6 jours entiers. Te sauvant les miches à chaque fois qu'un putain de gorille se pointe. Pas plus tôt qu'il y a 30 minutes encore et voilà comment tu nous remercies, en prenant tes jambes à ton cou et en me faisant passer pour un harceleur psychopathe fétichiste qui cours après un jeune aux yeux bridés à peine pubère !

_ J'en ai marre ! Je ne suis pas un héros ! Hurla Kevin les yeux larmoyant.

La réaction de Kevin peina les deux frères. Ils avaient tendance à oublier qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent qui était destiné à avoir un grand avenir dans la politique. Il serait alors sûrement le premier président américano-asiatique. A l'heure qu'il est, il devrait être en train de faire les courses avec sa famille en vue du réveillon de Noël qui approchait à grand pas.

Au lieu de ça, son père s'était fait assassiner il y a de ça à peine deux semaines. Il n'a même pas le temps de faire le deuil qu'on lui annonce qu'il est le seul qui puisse mettre un malfaiteur multimillionnaire derrière les barreaux et que par conséquent des dizaines de tueurs sont à ses trousses.

Maintenant il se retrouve depuis près d'une semaine à vagabonder de motel en motel pour survivre, escorté par un homme excessivement grand et par le frère de celui-ci, narcissique et obsédé sexuel de surcroît.

C'était juste trop de pression.

Sam tapota l'épaule de Dean pour lui faire comprendre de relâcher son emprise sur le pauvre garçon et de s'écarter. Il se mit ensuite face à Kevin et posa ses mains protectrices sur les épaules de ce dernier.

_ Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. On le sait que tu n'es pas un héros mais ton père si. Il a donné sa vie pour réunir ces preuves qui permettront de mettre ce fumier en prison. Maintenant tu as le choix. Tu peux choisir d'être un trouillard, de fuir et de te faire tuer. Ou tu peux décider de nous laisser t'escorter jusqu'au point de rencontre, d'être courageux, d'honorer la mémoire de ton père et finir ce qu'il avait entreprit.

Kevin eut un temps de réflexion. A vrai dire il n'avait pas le choix. Dans les deux cas ce Monsieur Crowley va chercher à avoir sa peau. Il doit se battre. Il le doit à son père défunt et à sa mère qui est, à l'heure qu'il est, placée sous protection. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Alors il hocha la tête et ajouta un « Très bien, retournons au motel».

Il partit devant suivi de près par Sam qui celui-ci s'arrêta un court instant pour faire face à son frère aîné qui lui avait tapoté le bras.

_ Bravo Socrate. Lança Dean accompagné d'un pouce levé et d'un clin d'œil.

_ Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est. Répondit Sam avec un ton presque las avant de reprendre la marche.

_ Bien sûr que si. Fit Dean avec un air qui se voulait convaincant mais où des mimiques comme le haussement machinal de ses sourcils ou encore le rictus au coin de ses lèvres trahissaient son incertitude.

_oooo_

Le lendemain.

Il était 19 heures passé. Dean était au bar en compagnie d'une jolie blonde. Un jeu de séduction était clair entre les deux jeunes gens. La fille riait de manière exagérée et tandis que Dean finissait son verre d'un trait, elle se rapprocha du Winchester.

_ Que dirais-tu de continuer cette conversation passionnante dans un endroit plus intime ? J'ai cru comprendre que t'avais pris une chambre au motel d'en face.

Et avant que Dean n'eût le temps de répondre il vit l'attention de la fille se détourner de lui avec une certaine expression de surprise affichée au visage. Il tourna sa tête en la direction et vit un jeune homme se diriger vers eux d'un pas assuré presque pressant.

_ Daniel je peux tout t'expliquer.

_ Tu m'avais promis que t'arrêterais !

Dean passa sa main sur le visage, frustré. Il était pourtant bien parti pour passer un moment de folie et il a fallut que le petit copain débarque. Il poussa un soupir las et s'apprêta à prendre congé auprès du couple.

_ Écoutez, je ne veux pas être embarqué dans votre querelle. Il est encore relativement tôt, si je me dépêche je pourrais me trouver quelqu'un désireux de vivre le plus beau instant de sa vie donc…

_ Ou… On pourrait s'arranger autrement. lui coupa ledit Daniel.

Sur ces dires, il sentit la main du jeune homme poser sur ses fesses. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il observa le sourire de la blonde ainsi que de son compagnon et afficha aussi à son tour un sourire tout plein de promesse.

_oooo_

Sam revint au motel les mains chargées de provision. Quand il s'apprêta à insérer la clé qu'il avait sortit tant bien que mal de la poche de son jean, la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Il fut intrigué de voir un jeune homme et une jeune femme devant lui avec un Dean tout souriant derrière. Il s'écarta légèrement pour dégager le passage. Les deux inconnus en sorti et la fille en profita pour toucher les fesses de Sam qui n'avait toujours rien comprit ou plutôt ne préférait pas le savoir.

_ On remet ça quand tu veux. Lança l'homme tout souriant.

Une fois que le couple fut assez éloigné, Sam reporta son regard furieux sur son frère resté devant l'encadrement de la porte, tout fier avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ J'ai assuré comme personne… Les deux en même temps. Fit Dean en hochant la tête, fier de ses exploits.

_ T'es dégueulasse.

Sam défendit son frère de toucher aux provisions quand ce dernier voulut l'aider à porter et pénétra dans la pièce.

_ Il suffit que je te laisse deux petites heures et tu merdes !

_ Quoi ? On a plus le droit de prendre du bon temps maintenant ? Aux dernières nouvelles notre mission est d'escorter, pas de faire le moine.

Sam voulut parler mais se stoppa remarquant qu'il manquait quelque chose dans la pièce. Il ne trouva pas de suite et sonda la pièce de son regard sous l'œil intrigué de son frère tout en déposant les sacs de provisions sur la table qui occupait la pièce .

_ Ou est Kevin ?

_ Je pensais qu'il était parti faire les courses avec toi. Quand je suis rentré il n'était déjà pas là.

L'inquiétude leur gagna l'esprit quand soudain ils entendirent du bruit dans la salle de bain. Ils se regardèrent et se livrèrent à une conversation télépathique. Sans un mot ils s'approchèrent tous deux avec prudence de la salle de bain et Sam l'ouvrit brusquement.

Ils furent tout aussi rassurés qu'étonnés de découvrir un Kevin tout déboussolé, assis recroquevillé sur le parterre et le regard presque livide. Sam décida alors de se rapprocher doucement et se baissa à sa hauteur.

_ Hey mon grand. Ça va ?

_ De… De… Dean. Arriva à articuler l'adolescent. Je veux ma maman.

Sam tourna la tête vers son frère et le fusilla d'un de ses meilleurs regards meurtrier.

_ Bravo Dean ! Tu l'as traumatisé ! S'exclama Sam en se relevant. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fais avec les deux… Tu as merdé tu le répare !

Dean roula des yeux puis s'approcha de la victime et se mit à sa hauteur.

_ Y' a un truc qui me chiffonne… Pourquoi as-tu préféré jouer les voyeurs plutôt que de venir nous rejoindre. J'aurais très bien pu gérer, que vous soyez quatre, six, quinze…

_ Dean ! Lança Sam agacé.

_ Je ne suis pas homosexuel.

_ Et moi je suis sexuel. Fit Dean non sans une pointe de fierté.

_oooo_

Assise à la table de la terrasse d'un café, une jeune femme fumait tranquillement une cigarette, arrangeant par moment ses longs cheveux roux que le vent soufflait. Elle tapotait de ses doigts la table et réajusta ses lunettes Rayban qui dissimulait ses yeux lorsqu'un homme de petite taille en costume cravate la rejoignit.

_ Vous avez la marchandise ? Demanda-t-elle.

Alors que la femme écrasa son mégot de cigarette sur le cendrier, l'homme déposa une mallette sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et la tourna en direction de la rousse. Seule une enveloppe de couleur blanche s'y trouvait. Elle le prit et déversa le contenu dans la mallette. Une multitude de diamant en sorti. Satisfaite, elle sourit, referma la mallette et la déposa à ses pieds.

_ Je le veux mort. Lança l'homme.

_ Considérez le comme tel alors.

2 jours plus tard.

On toqua à la porte 118. Sam éteignit la télévision et partit ouvrir. Il fut surpris de découvrir une jeune femme rousse vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un mini short, coiffée de deux nattes.

_ Bonjour ?

_ Bonjour, je suis Gourmandise.

_ Gourmandise ?

_ Gourmandise... La strip-teaseuse de Bunny Bound. Vous m'aviez appelé pour que je vous offre mes services.

Sam perplexe, fronça ses sourcilles à leur maximum puis afficha un visage sévère. Il jura entre les dents et après avoir fait entrer la strip-teaseuse, il fonça droit dans la cuisine où se trouvait Dean en train de faire la vaisselle.

_ Tu dois être en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?! S'écria le géant.

Face à l'incompréhension que le visage de Dean affichait, Sam enchaina.

_ Une strip-teaseuse à domicile ? Vraiment ?! On en a déjà discuté. Est-ce si dur pour toi de garder ton pantalon remonté ?!

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lança Dean dans la confusion la plus totale.

_ Fais pas l'idiot, t'as commandé une strip-teaseuse.

_ Non. Affirma Dean.

_ Elle est dans le salon.

_ Non je te jure Sam bien que c'est une idée plaisante, je n'ai pas commandé de strip-teaseuse.

Les deux frères marquèrent un point d'arrêt. Ils s'échangèrent un regard télépathique comme ils le font si souvent et comprenant la situation ils se précipitèrent dans le salon. A leur arrivée, ils virent la soit disant strip-teaseuse renverser Kevin au sol qui perdit connaissance. Sam se jeta alors sur la femme tandis que Dean traîna Kevin hors du salon pour ensuite revenir vers son frère qui s'est fait projeter en arrière par un coup de pied bien placé. La femme en profita pour se relever tout comme Sam.

_ Je te le déconseille. On a l'avantage du nombre. On est trois et t'es toute seule. Lança Dean.

_ Trois ?

_ Gargantua compte pour deux. Fit-il en tapotant le dos de Sam ce qui fit rouler des yeux d'exaspération à ce dernier.

_ Puisque j'ai fais cavalière seule c'est que je ne compte pas perdre contre Babouche* et son acolyte T-Rex** au poil long.

Tandis que Dean prit un air faussement offensé, la jeune femme fit une galipette en arrière afin d'asséner un coup de pied sur les abdominaux de Dean, coup que ce dernier réussi à stopper en attrapant de ses deux mains la cheville levée. Dean afficha un sourire vainqueur cependant la guerrière pivota pour se dégager de l'emprise puis se baissa pour balayer de sa jambe le sol faisant tombé Dean à la renverse.

Ensuite elle asséna de deux coups de poings rapides à la figure de Sam et celui-ci arriva à stopper le troisième. Tout en maintenant le poing droit de la femme avec sa main droite il la fit tourner sur elle-même et prit la main gauche de la rousse de sa main restante. L'emprisonnant de ses bras musclés.

Lorsqu'elle vit Dean se relever, elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais une fois de plus le Winchester réussi à stopper le coup en l'attrapant. Alors de son pied restant, elle donna un coup entre les jambes du garçon qui lui fit lâcher prise et se tordre de douleur en poussant des injures.

Rapidement elle écrasa de toutes ses forces le pied de Sam. Sous la douleur, il desserra son étreinte donc elle en profita pour donner un coup de coude sur les côtes de Sam et plongea au sol enchainant avec une roulade et se releva pour faire face aux deux gaillards avec un revolver braqué en leur direction. Au même moment les frères Winchester sorti eux aussi leur revolver.

Sentant la situation lui échapper, elle dirigea son arme vers la lampe du plafond et tira, ce qui fit tomber mille étincelles, profitant de la diversion elle plaça un micro derrière le radiateur à l'insu des frères et tira de nouveau mais cette fois sur la fenêtre qui fit éclater les vitres et se jeta en dehors.

Les deux frères se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre et virent la fille glisser tout le long d'un câble qui avait sans doute était attaché par la tueuse plus tôt, reliant le tuyau présent sur le mur à l'arbre d'en face. Elle rompit le câble à quelque mettre du sol, se laissant s'écraser sur des buissons.

_ Elle nous fait quoi là ? Jane de Tarzan ?

_ Elle a vraiment tout prévue. C'est une pro. Lança Sam sans relever la remarque de son frère.

_oooo_

Un vieil homme barbu avec une casquette apparaissait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable des frères Winchester.

_ As-tu une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? Ou si elle est rattachée à une agence ? Demanda Sam.

_D'après votre description, on ne peut plus vague, je ne vois pas du tout de qui ça pourrait être. Ou alors c'est une nouvelle dans le métier.

Dean qui était assis jusqu'alors sur le sofa avec une poche de glaçon placée entre ses parties se leva et s'approcha de l'écran.

_ Non Fifi Brindacier*** est loin d'être une nouvelle. C'est même un des meilleurs tueurs qu'on ait affronté jusque là. J'ai faillit me faire castrer par cette garce et ses cuisses ont une de ces forces, j'en suis sûr qu'elle pourrait faire plein de ravage avec.

Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt. En pleine réflexion il poussa un léger « Oh ».

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Sam presqu'inquiet.

_ Non c'est juste que ça sonnait beaucoup plus cochon lorsque je l'avais dis dans ma tête. Je suis déçu.

Sam roula des yeux tout en inspirant profondément en se maudissant d'avoir un frère si idiot tandis que le rire de Bobby se fit entendre à travers l'ordinateur.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, sur ce coup ci, seul Franck pourra vous aider. Comme vous le savez, ce sociopathe possède tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les assassins et les agences auxquelles ils sont rattachés. Ça serait bien de savoir à qui vous avez à faire, surtout si elle est aussi redoutable que vous le dites. Comme ça vous pourriez mettre sur le coup des chasseurs. Si elle est dans une meute, elle ne tardera pas à revenir avec du renfort.

Les trois hommes tombèrent en accord et les frères décidèrent donc d'aller voir Franck dès que possible.

Une Mercedes noire était garée dans une ruelle sombre. La porte arrière du véhicule s'ouvrit et un pied en sortit, s'écrasant lourdement contre une flaque d'eau. L'homme sortit complètement de la voiture, accompagné de deux gros bras, les yeux rivés devant lui. Très vite des bruits de talons résonnèrent à travers le silence pesant où plus tôt seul des aboiements de chiens se faisaient entendre. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à l'apparition de la rousse coiffée d'une queue de cheval, vêtue d'une robe grise et de gants en cuir.

_ Tu dois être en train de te foutre de ma gueule ! S'écria l'homme. Je ne te paie pas des millions pour qu'on vienne me rapporter que tu n'es pas fichu d'accomplir ton putain de job !

La jeune femme ne broncha pas devant la colère. Elle se contentait de fixer de la manière la plus neutre possible son interlocuteur. Devant l'impassibilité de la rousse, l'homme en rajouta.

_ Je veux parler à ton boss ! Immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il.

_ Je crains fort que cela ne soit pas possible.

_ Pas possible ?! Pas possible tu dis ? Espèce de salope, tu vas m'écouter, j'exige que tu m'emmène voir ton patron et que tu me rendes mes diamants ou sinon…

_ Ou sinon quoi ? Lui coupa-t-elle.

L'homme ne pu continuer ses menaces, les dires de la jeune femme n'était certes pas prononcés avec un quelconque haussement de ton mais on pouvait clairement déceler de la dangerosité, de plus il savait très bien que les membres de cette agence n'étaient pas des tendres et c'est ce pourquoi il l'avait contacté en premier lieu.

_ Je te déconseille de me reparler de ce ton. A part Père, personne n'a le droit de me parler ainsi sans avoir le souffle coupé pour de bon. Quant à tes diamants, c'était avant que tu me dises que les frères Winchester étaient sur le coup. Tu as de la chance que je ne te réclame pas un dédommagement et tu oses venir m'enquiquiner.

La jeune femme s'était rapprochée de son interlocuteur en disant sa phrase. A présent elle était si près de l'homme que les deux gros bras qui étaient alors restés en retrait s'avancèrent afin d'assurer la protection de leur employeur en cas d'assaut de la jeune femme. L'ambiance palpable se brisa lorsque la voix d'un homme retentit derrière eux.

_ Dis donc Anna, est-ce une façon de traiter ses clients ?

Ladite Anna se retourna vivement et s'écarta avec prudence des trois hommes avant d'ajouter un « Non, Père » tout en s'inclinant devant l'intrus.

_ Monsieur Crowley c'est bien ça ? Demanda le nouveau venu avec sourire au coin des lèvres. Je suis désolé de l'attitude d'Anna. Je lui ai toujours dit que son plus grand défaut était son tempérament de feu qui doit sûrement être dû à la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux.

_ Et vous êtes ? Demanda Crowley incertain.

_ Nick. Le Père même de notre organisation, celui qu'on surnomme Lucifer. Vous m'exigez. Me voici. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Il y a quelques mois de cela, un problème m'est survenu et on m'a dit que votre organisation : « Paradis » était la seule qui pourrait m'enlever cet épineux problème. J'ai donc fait appel à un de vos agent, ici présente et il se trouve qu'elle a faillit à sa mission.

Face au regard plein de jugement de celui qu'elle nomme Père, Anna se défendit immédiatement en rapportant le fait que le cher monsieur Crowley avait omis de préciser que les frères Winchester faisaient d'office d'escorte et qu'elle avait donc était prise au dépourvue mais que néanmoins elle avait placée un micro dans leur chambre. A l'annonce du nom Winchester, les yeux de Lucifer s'éclairèrent d'une étincelle teintée d'animosité. Si ces temps-ci Paradis florissait moins, c'était uniquement à cause de ces frères Winchester et cela l'agaçait fortement.

_ Et donc ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez à présent ?

_ Je veux l'ange.

Immédiatement Nick laissa son rire presque moqueur perçait le silence.

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a quelques années de cela votre organisation avait enlevé un nouveau né. Vous l'avez ensuite complètement isolé du monde extérieur durant 18 ans. Entrainé et forgé de toute pièce dans le but de devenir l'ultime soldat. Vous l'avez dénué de tout sentiment se rattachant à l'amour. Il ne connait qu'obéissance. Un vrai automate créer pour obéir et à tuer. Entre autre d'être doté d'une intelligence hors norme, il excelle dans les arts martiaux, l'informatique, la médecine et les arme à feu. Il n'a jamais faillit à ses missions. Certes à ce jour, il en a accomplit que quatre, mais les quatre missions étaient toutes jugées impossible. L'attentat qu'il y a eut à Moscou, le vol des codes nucléaires du japon, le meurtre du gouverneur de Washington ainsi que le premier ministre français. Toutes accomplies par un seul et même homme. Des exploits qui feraient pâlir Hercule en personne.

_ Eh bien je dois dire que vous êtes drôlement bien renseigné sur nous. Et je suis flatté de l'intérêt que vous portez pour notre meilleur agent. Cependant c'est impossible. Je m'apprêtais justement à lui confier une mission plus urgente.

Sur ces dires, Nick se retourna pour se diriger vers sa voiture et d'un claquement de doigt fit signe à Anna de le suivre. Sentant la discussion prendre une fin écourtée non satisfaisante, Crowley tenta avec succès d'attirer à nouveau leur attention en criant : « Tout ce que vous voudrez ! ».

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit ses interlocuteurs se figer et ledit Père qui se retournait vers lui.

_ 20%

_ 20% ? Répéta Crowley ne comprenant pas.

_ 20% de votre fortune.

_ Vous avez perdu la tête ?

_ Vous pouvez toujours refuser mais sachez qu'aucune autre agence acceptera d'accomplir cette tâche fastidieuse où les frère Winchester en sont impliqués. On est votre seul espoir. L'ange est votre seul espoir… Réfléchissez ces 20% ne sont rien comparé au tort qu'il vous sera causé si jamais votre homme est escorté avec succès jusqu'aux fédéraux. Tout votre argent pourrira dans votre banque tandis que vous serez en train de subir le même sort derrière les barreaux si ce n'est pas sous un cercueil enterré six pieds sous terre.

Monsieur Crowley sembla alors se livrer une lutte intérieur acharnée. Ce qu'avait dit Nick était juste, même trop juste. Il n'était pas en position de refuser. D'après les sources Kevin arrive bientôt au point de rendez-vous. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Il voudrait tant pouvoir enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles et en impliquant « l'ange » il serait alors certain que la mission sera remplie avec brio.

_ S'il échoue ?

_ Il n'échouera pas.

_12%

_15 à prendre ou à laisser.

_ Très bien mais je ne vous verserai la somme qu'une fois la mission accomplie

_ Marché conclut alors. Cependant, ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de nous entuber ou de nous leurrer sur votre fortune. Comme vous l'aviez si bien dit, l'ange est impitoyable, il serait préférable pour vous de ne pas avoir à vous y frotter.

* * *

* : **Babouche** est un petit singe parlant, issu d'une animation américaine nommée Dora l'exploratrice.

** : **T-Rex** est l'abréviation d'un genre de dinosaure appelé communément Tyrannosaure.

*** : **Fifi Brindacier** est un personnage issu d'un roman pour enfant. Ici Dean y fait référence par rapport à la couleur de cheveux, la coiffure ainsi que la force semblable au personnage.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, alertes, favori ou même les simples lecteurs et lectrices :D. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Ensuite je voulais ajouter que j'ai mis du temps pour poster ce chapitre car j'étais trop prise par mon travail. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, c'est-à-dire le chapitre 1 en fait XD, je n'avais pas encore de travail. Mais maintenant j'ai un job à côté de mes études donc dur dur =x.

J'étais censé poster ce chapitre jeudi dernier cependant j'étais et je le suis toujours pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas mais ça ne me plait pas du tout. Je l'ai donc retouché à plusieurs reprises mais rien à faire. Ça ne me plait pas. M'enfin bon faut bien que je le poste un jour ou l'autre donc le voici :x

* * *

**II : Le test**

5 Jours plus tard.

Dean conduisait l'impala en compagnie de Kevin et de Sam. Ils se dirigeaient en direction de chez Franck en espérant pouvoir glaner quelques informations sur la tueuse envoyée quelques jours plus tôt.

_ Sur les bijoux de famille quoi ! On donne le droit de vote aux femmes et regarde où ça nous mène !

Assis sur le côté passager, Sam ferma un instant ses paupières, il les rouvrit pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Kevin qui dormait toujours à point fermé, allongé sur la banquette arrière. L'enviant, il reporta son regard devant lui et soupira. Il savait qu'un jour son frère l'enterrera.

Depuis que la tueuse rousse avait donnée un coup là où il ne le fallait pas. C'est-à-dire entre les parties de Dean Winchester. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas d'en parler depuis des jours. Traitant la rousse de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, faisant perdre patience son frère un peu plus chaque jour. Il le savait qu'en plus d'être pervers, idiot, égocentrique et narcissique, Dean pouvait se montrer lourd.

Et à cause de ce geste que Dean qualifierait volontier de « barbare », c'est maintenant au tour de Sam d'en subir les conséquences. Dean n'avait pas digéré qu'on ait osé s'en prendre à la partie de son anatomie la plus parfaite et la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

_ Y'a des règles à respecter. Si on ne sait pas se battre on ne se bat pas mais on ne tape pas Hancock. C'est un manque de respect total.

_ Dean je refuse d'avoir cette conversation avec toi.

_ Est-ce que quand je me suis battu avec elle je lui ai mis des coups de poings aux seins ? Non ! Je ne m'en suis pas pris à Lilo et Stitch pourtant j'aurais très bien pu.

Sam crispa son visage en poussant une plainte étouffée sous le choque des dires de son frère.

_ Dean… Sans parler du fait que tu aies donné un nom à cette partie précise de ton anatomie, tu as aussi trouvé un nom à la poitrine de la tueuse ?!

_ Non tu sais quoi ? Demanda Dean sans prendre compte des dires de son frère.

_ Et c'est parti.

Pour ne pas changer, Dean s'élança alors dans un monologue. Sam était persuadé que Dean voulait juste avoir l'impression d'être écouté. Du moins c'est ce qu'il donnait comme sentiment puisqu'il ne tenait jamais compte de ses remarques. Dean était comme ça. Dissipé et rebelle. Il aimait sortir des âneries ainsi que des blagues salaces. Le fait qu'il ne tienne jamais compte de son auditeur donnait l'impression qu'il pensait juste à voix haute.

_ La prochaine fois que je la verrais je lui mettrais des coups de pieds, des coups de poings et des gifles à ses seins. Comme ça elle goutera à sa propre médecine.

Sam poussa un long soupire et se promit d'acheter un iPod dès que possible pour ne plus avoir à écouter son frère lorsque celui-ci déblatérera ses conneries. Cependant, après mûr réflexion, Sam conclut que le problème ne venait pas de lui donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se plier à son frère. Non, c'est décidé, il achètera plutôt une muselière à son frère. Et si le modèle humain n'existait pas il en créerait un !

_ Quoique je ne suis pas sûr que ça va lui déplaire. Continua Dean.

A cette idée, Dean laissa dessiner petit à petit un sourire qui n'échappa pas à un Sam complètement indigné. Un sourire que celui-ci qualifierait tout à fait de pervers.

Sam repensa alors à une étude qu'il avait lut comme quoi les hommes penseraient au sexe toutes les quinze secondes mais avec Dean c'est plutôt toutes les huit secondes. Parfois, il regrettait juste qu'il n'y ait pas un bouton off.

Pour Sam, Dean ressemblait à un gamin. Pire encore, à son gamin. Sam serait alors le père. Il sourit à cette pensée grotesque : Dean tétine en bouche, entouré d'un bavoir dans ses bras, lui quémandant de le bercer. Le géant prit peur de penser à quelque chose d'aussi insensé… même loufoque. Manifestement au fil des années Dean a enfin déteint sur son pauvre frère.

Décidément le trajet allait être encore long… trop long.

Arrivé devant la maison de Franck, l'attention des frères fut attirée par deux voitures suspectes aux vitres teintées, garées juste devant. Par précaution, ils décidèrent que Sam resterait dans la voiture pour veiller sur Kevin maintenant réveillé tandis que Dean irait voir Franck.

Il s'approcha de la maison avec prudence. Constatant que la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clé, il y pénétra silencieusement. Il doubla d'inquiétude lorsqu'il entendit « Alors ? Toujours pas prêt à parler ? Tu veux réellement mourir. On a déjà tué l'autre gros porc on n'hésitera pas à te tuer aussi ! ».

Dos au mur, Dean jeta un regard discret dans la pièce d'à côté, qui était le salon. Il vit trois hommes dos à lui en costard cravate. Cependant au sol était allongé un homme inerte que Dean reconnut en tant que Franck. Il eut un terrible pincement au cœur lorsqu'il constata qu'il avait un couteau planté en plein poitrine et ses habits tachés de sang.

Dean se statufia lorsqu'il vit un des trois malfaiteurs s'abaisser pour relever à sa hauteur, en l'attrapant par le col, un homme face à lui qui était jusqu'alors jonché au sol.

C'était un homme habillé d'un imperméable de couleur beige sombre presque gris, sans doute un tantinet trop grand mais pour Dean cela lui tombait parfaitement à l'épaule. Un homme avec des cheveux bruns légèrement relevés avec nonchalance vers la droite. Habillé en costume et cravate, cravate qui d'ailleurs était mise à l' envers. Un homme avec des lèvres rose pâles et où la partie supérieur était légèrement écrasée. Un homme à l'agonie… littéralement puisqu'il était salement amoché.

Des contusions étaient visibles sur ses pommettes. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de son front et des commissures des lèvres. Dean se demandait alors si cela ne faisait pas de lui un fétichiste car malgré cela il le trouvait attrayant… si attrayant. Pouvait-on être dans un sale état pareil et dégager autant de charme ? Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui et comme dans un de ces moments importants dans les films, tout avait l'air de se passer au ralenti.

Et quand cet homme blessé daigna enfin de lever les yeux pour croiser son regard à celui de Dean, ce fut alors l'hécatombe. Ses yeux produisaient un halo bleuté indescriptible. Un bleu si dense qui donnait à Dean la sensation de vouloir se laisser submerger. Envoutant… pourtant Dean pouvait y déceler un voile presque gris, il ne savait pas ce que cela pourrait être. De ce fait, le bleu de ces yeux paraissait presqu'imparfait puisque cela donnait une légère impression de froideur, quelque chose de métallique.

Cependant, il savait que dorénavant il ne regarderait plus jamais le bleu de la même manière. A chaque fois qu'il verra quelque chose de bleu il ne pourra s'empêcher de le comparer avec celui des deux orbes cobalts de cet homme et bien sûr, il savait déjà qu'il ne trouvera jamais rien de comparable. Et tel l'effet d'un aimant, Dean se mit à la découverte des trois hommes.

Deux d'entre eux foncèrent droit sur Dean et tandis que ce dernier se débarrassa des deux hommes, Dean aurait pu jurer ne pas avoir sut décrocher son regard du sien. Le troisième et dernier gorille présent relâcha le col de sa victime pour se retourner vers Dean mais il se fit assommer sans trop d'effort.

Le blessé n'arrivant pas à tenir sur ses jambes était prêt à s'écrouler. Dean se mit presqu'à genou devant lui, jambe gauche fléchi et jambe droite tendu pour laisser le blessé s'écraser sur son épaule droit. Il se releva, transportant ainsi le blessé tel un sac de patate. Dean dut logiquement passer son bras autour des hanches de l'évanoui et immanquablement sa main droite se posa sur les fesses de celui-ci. Il se mit une gifle mentalement de penser à ces choses si peu correctes alors que l'homme qu'il transportait était mourant. C'est avec un effort phénoménal qu'il sortit de la maison et rejoignit Sam vers l'impala en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à sa foutue main posée sur des fesses tendres et musclées.

Il ouvrit la portière rapidement sous le regard effaré de celui de Sam et de Kevin

_ Bouge !... Il faut vite l'emmener à l'hôpital. Hurla Dean sur un Kevin déboussolé.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et sortit de la voiture ainsi Dean allongea l'homme sur la banquette arrière. Kevin se mit sur le coté passager. Dean rentra à son tour dans la voiture soulevant avec attention la tête de l'inconscient pour le placer sur ses genoux. Ça serait dommage de voir ces yeux se fermer à jamais, emportant avec lui les plus beaux iris couleur lagon de la planète Terre.

Sam démarra.

oooo

Doucement le blessé émergea de son sommeil. Les paupières encore papillonnant, la première chose qu'il vit, ou plutôt la seule chose, c'est deux pupilles d'un vert vif poser sur lui.

Dans leur contemplation mutuelle, le possesseur des yeux au couleur émeraude lui demanda comment il s'appelait.

Il lui répondit instantanément, presque sous un murmure « Castiel ». Ce nom peu commun amusa légèrement Dean mais cela ne le surprenait pas puisqu'il se disait que forcément un homme de cette trempe devait avoir logiquement un prénom qui le conjuguerait.

Mais quand Dean lui demanda son nom, Castiel cilla et brisa le contact visuel. Après quelque instant qui semblait durer une éternité, il répondit : « Vessel… Castiel Vessel ». Cette fois-ci, non seulement Dean mais Sam et Kevin aussi furent à la fois étonnés et amusés.

Quand Sam aida Castiel à se redresser, ce dernier put enfin mieux le détailler. C'est-à-dire que depuis son réveil, Dean avait obtenu l'exclusivité de son attention. Et le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en détaillant Sam était : Gigantesque.

Sam décida de prendre les choses en main en les présentant au nouveau puisque Dean était dans l'incapacité de le faire, trop occupé à être obnubilé par Castiel. Ce dernier semblait l'avoir remarqué puisque tandis que Dean cramponnait son regard à celui de Castiel, celui-ci semblait fuir le contact.

Une fois les présentations faites, Sam attaqua dans le vif du sujet en demandant au convalescent qui il était, ce qu'il faisait dans la maison de Franck et ce que leurs voulaient les trois hommes.

Castiel leur expliqua que Franck était un vieil ami de ses parents adoptifs. Comme ils sont morts il y a de ça deux mois. Franck a alors décidé de s'occuper de lui, en contrepartie, il lui servait d'assistant. Puis 2 jours plus tôt, les trois hommes ont débarqués et voulaient obtenir l'accès au système d'exploitation de l'ordinateur de Franck. Ces derniers s'y refusant, ils les avaient torturés et Franck a péri sous les blessures.

Méfiant, les explications ne convainquirent pas totalement Sam, à l'opposé de Dean où les éclaircissements de Castiel sont passés comme une lettre à la poste.

Après le passage de la tueuse rousse où cette dernière a bien faillit réussir à refroidir le pauvre adolescent, les frères avaient alors décidés de redoubler de vigilances. Décision maintenant totalement oublié par Dean, visiblement trop émerveillé par cette nouvelle présence.

Sachant pertinemment à quel point son ami défunt Franck était surdoué en informatique, il proposa à Castiel d'accéder aux données cryptées de Franck, ce qui devraient logiquement poser aucun problème à Castiel s'il était comme il le prétendait être l'assistant de Franck.

S'il y arrive cela prouvera en quelque sorte ses dires. Ce dernier accepta sans même broncher ce qui décontenança un peu Sam. Mais pas découragé de si peu Sam le ré-attaqua avec ses questions.

_ Pourquoi nous n'avions jamais entendu parler de toi ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Franck ne vous a jamais parlé de moi…. Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas où aller. Ni ce que je vais faire… ce que je dois faire. Franck était la seule famille qui me restait.

_ Ne t'en fais pas tu vas rester avec nous en attendant de trouver ce que tu feras. On te protégera et on fera payer le salopard qui a fait ça. Lança Dean.

Sam lança un regard noir à Dean qui ne le vit pas.

Cela a toujours était comme ça. Sam était celui qui réfléchissait avant d'agir tandis que Dean était plutôt du style : rentrer dans le tas et réfléchir après.

La proposition de Dean ne lui plut guère. En effet, depuis que la tueuse rousse était passée, Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière n'a pas réitérée son attaque depuis le temps. Et voilà que maintenant ils pêchent un Castiel sortit de nul part et comme de par hasard chez Franck, lieux où ils ont convenu de s'y rendre. Maintenant que Franck était mort, plus personne ne pouvait appuyer les dires de Castiel. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire tout et n'importe quoi d'autant plus qu'ils arrivaient bientôt à terme de leur mission. Une semaine au maximum.

En sortant de l'hôpital, Sam demanda à Kevin de l'attendre à l'arrêt de bus. Il devait agir et vite. La protection de Kevin était leur priorité après tout. Il décida donc de partir d'abord avec Kevin afin que ce dernier soit au contact de l'intrus le moins possible. Mais avant ça, Sam entraîna Dean à sa suite, l'éloignant de Castiel afin d'avoir une conversation privée.

_ Dean tu veux vraiment le ramener avec nous ?

_ Bah je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

_ Tu veux bien arrêter un instant de penser avec ton service trois pièce et de bien vouloir réfléchir avec ce que tu as ici. Fit Sam en toquant le front de son frère.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

_ Arrêtes, je vois bien que tu le déshabille des yeux depuis tout ce temps. Tu le regardes avec les mêmes yeux que quand tu as une tarte devant toi… Lança Sam qui fit mimer un air consterné à son frère. On ne sait même pas d'où il vient.

_ Il nous l'a dit c'est Castiel, assistant de Franck.

_ Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi personne n'est au courant que Franck s'est prit un assistant ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, c'est un sociopathe, tout le monde le sait.

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne le sens pas ce type. Et t'as pas vu ses mimiques ? Il se tient toujours droit comme un piquet. Il a cette démarche, comme s'il montait les marches de l'Église le jour de son mariage. Il…Il… Il est juste bizarre.

_ Il n'est pas bizarre.

_ Ah oui ? Alors tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir avant qu'on ne lui accuse de pédophilie.

Sur ces dire Sam pointa son doigt en direction de Castiel qui ce dernier approchait dangereusement sa main d'un enfant avec une barbe à papa à la main. Dean se précipita vers Castiel et l'éloigna du gosse. Quant à Sam il partit rejoindre Kevin, préférant faire chemin à part pour rentrer au motel juste au cas où.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fiche ?

Castiel ne quitta pas l'enfant des yeux, il plongea ses yeux de couleur lagon dans celui des verts émeraude de Dean avant de le reporter à nouveau sur l'enfant et lui montra du doigt.

_ Ben quoi ? C'est interdit maintenant de manger de la barbe à papa ?

_ Barbe à papa ? Répéta Castiel presque sous un murmure en se caressant sa barbe naissante comme pour illustrer ses pensées.

Dean fronça les sourcils tout en écarquillant ses yeux brièvement accompagné d'un léger rictus au coin des lèvres soulignant son étonnement et son amusement.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'en a jamais vu de la barbe à papa ?

Castiel répondit Dean par un regard plus ancré sur le sien, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, sûrement inconsciemment. Dean se sentit fondre. Gêné d'être sondé de la sorte, il se racla de la gorge.

_ Allez viens on a encore à faire. Fit Dean en trainant Castiel par le bras en direction de l'Impala.

Celui-ci semblait vouloir contester en pointant son doigt vers l'enfant. Son regard faisant des aller- retour entre le gamin qui mangeait toujours avec autant de délice et Dean qui le trainait d'un pas pressant vers l'impala.

_ Je t'en achèterais si t'es sage. Lança Dean ne détournant pas son regard de l'Impala.

oooo

On toqua à la porte 118 et Dean partit ouvrir. Il constata alors que le visiteur était nul autre qu'une femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, de taille petite, air présomptueux et mâchouillant un chewing-gum de manière assez grossière.

_ Tiens Meg, t'es de sortie… Te voila atteinte d'Alzheimer avant l'âge. Halloween c'est passé maintenant c'est Noël qui approche.

_ Ahahah. Lança Meg sarcastiquement avant de pousser Dean et de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle scruta un instant la pièce et s'étonna de la nouvelle présence.

_ Oh… Mais que vois-je ? Vous avez décidé d'adopter un nouvel animal de compagnie. Et pas des plus moches en plus.

Dean désabusé, ferma les yeux avec un haussement des sourcils avant de se placer derrière Castiel.

_ Castiel je te présente Meg-Dusa*… Megdusa je te présente Castiel. Introduisit Dean. Je te prierais de ne pas le changer en pierre. Poursuivit-il à l'attention de Meg déclenchant le rire de Sam qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans le salon accompagné de Kevin.

_ Mais c'est que tu es en forme aujourd'hui Dean. Tu as mangé quoi ce midi ? Un clown made in « Pas drôle » ?... Et toi ça te fait rire… Samantha ?

_ Touché. Répondit Sam avec un sourire.

Sam annonça que Kevin avait un petit creux donc qu'ils les attendraient au fast-food du coin. Sans plus attendre, ils sortirent du motel laissant Dean et Castiel en la très mauvaise compagnie de Meg.

Une fois la porte claquée, Meg reporta son regard sur Castiel allant jusqu'à s'approcher de ce dernier. Refermant la distance qui les séparait.

_ Tes yeux… Ils sont si pénétrants. On dirait presque tu peux percer notre âme.

Dean ne put qu'approuver intérieurement les dires de Meg.

Pour seule réponse Castiel fronça des sourcils, appuya encore plus son regard accompagné d'un plissement des yeux tout en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le coté.

_ Tu crois au coup de foudre ? Demanda-t-elle à Castiel en se collant pratiquement au buste de ce dernier tout en faisant remonter ses doigts de chaque pan du trench-coat.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Ah parce que j'en ai un là maintenant. Et toi ? Lança Meg sous un murmure.

_ Menteuse.

_ Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle presque contrariée que ce dernier ait rompu son instant de flirt.

_ Si tu aurais était réellement frappé par la foudre, je suis certain que tu serais sur un lit d'hôpital.

Meg se figea. Elle cherchait à comprendre si ce Castiel voulait se jouer d'elle ou s'il avait vraiment prit au premier degré ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle ne put continuer sa réflexion plus longtemps avec Dean qui tirait légèrement l'imperméable de Castiel pour le faire reculer d'elle et se rapprocher de lui.

Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Castiel, de façon presque possessive. Agacé par le fait que Meg empiétait audacieusement l'espace personnel de Castiel même si à présent il était exactement en train de faire la même chose. Mais Dean se disait que lui, il en avait le droit car après tout, c'est lui qui l'a sauvé et puis il était sûr que ça ne gênait pas Castiel et que le concerné n'aimait pas que Meg posait ses pattes sur lui, à moins que ce n'était ses ressentis à lui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Meg ?

Meg roula des yeux. Elle se laissa s'écraser sur le sofa et sortit un disque de la poche de sa veste en cuire avant de la jeter en direction de Dean qui réussit à l'attraper avec sa main gauche étant donné que son bras droit entourait toujours de manière tout à fait naturel l'épaule de Castiel qui ne bronchait aucunement, plus par indifférence que par estimation.

_ C'est Bobby qui m'envoie.

Le disque en main. Il le fixa longuement puis ancra son regard qui dissimulait de l'inquiétude à celui de Castiel.

_C'est à toi de jouer Cas. Fit Dean en tendant l'objet.

Castiel prit le disque et s'installa confortablement à table où trônait le pc portable allumé. Meg fit des bulles avec son chewing-gum qui laissait un son s'échapper lorsque qu'elles s'éclataient par le trop plein d'air. Ce son agaçait Dean, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec ses nerfs. C'était l'instant de vérité. Il va enfin savoir si ce qu'avait dit Castiel était vrai.

Dean espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'aurait pas à considérer Castiel étant comme un ennemi à abattre. Cela serait dommage. Son estomac donnait l'impression de se nouer à l'intérieur de lui, notamment au niveau de ses poumons, ce qui expliquerait cette sensation d'insuffisance filtration de l'air. Aussi, son cœur tambourinait au fur et à mesure que Castiel naviguait sur le pc. Il ne remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux pendant tout ce temps que lorsqu'il les rouvrit provoqué par un son de déclic qu'avait émit le pc. Un discret soupir de soulagement s'échappa lorsqu' il vit la mention « Access Granted » affichée et une multitude de fichier, que contenait le disque, s'ouvrir.

Poussé par la curiosité, Meg s'empressa de se lever du sofa et accourut presque, aux cotés de Castiel pour jeter un œil sur le contenu du disque. Cependant vu le nombre de dossier présent, Dean proposa d'éplucher tout ça un autre jour et surtout lorsque Sam sera là.

Sans doute pressé de manger un morceau. Il demanda à Castiel d'éteindre le pc et de bien ranger le disque pendant que Meg et lui iront rejoindre Sam. Après tout ce n'était pas tellement le contenu du disque qui était important mais plutôt le fait que Castiel puisse y accéder.

Meg proposa alors à Dean d'aller rejoindre Sam d'abord et qu'ils les rejoindront par la suite mais Dean comprit que Meg cherchait à être seule avec Castiel, il la traina sans ménagement par les oreilles hors de la pièce.

A présent seul, Castiel fit ce que Dean lui avait dit de faire et une fois terminé. Il sortit à son tour du motel.

Sur le chemin, tandis qu'il tourna au coin d'une ruelle quatre silhouettes surgissant de nulle part le plaqua contre un mur. Sonné, il ne put distinguer clairement ses agresseurs, si ce n'est qu'un avait le crâne rasé et tatoué de signes tribaux. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se défendre mais les agresseurs lui assénaient chacun leur tour de coups, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il reçut un coup de poing en plein ventre qui lui fit tordre de douleur. Puis un deuxième qui s'écrasa lourdement contre sa joue. Ses tortionnaires redoublaient d'effort à chaque coup.

Il s'écrasa au sol n'ayant plus la force de se tenir debout. Vaincu par la douleur lancinante. La dernière chose qu'il vit vaguement, c'est un des agresseurs qui pointait en sa direction un revolver. Ensuite il entendit comme un crie lointain ce qui semblait être Dean hurler son prénom. Il se laissa alors sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Une jeep noire se gara sous un crissement de pneu. Les agresseurs en sortirent. Ils s'avancèrent en direction d'une personne dont le peu de lumière le rendait difficilement distinguable. Celui avec le crâne rasé prit la parole.

_ Ça n'a rien donné.

La personne jusqu'alors tapis dans l'ombre sortit de la pénombre et prit la parole.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverais un autre moyen de découvrir ce qu'il est réellement. Lança Sam.

* * *

*Meg-dusa : Un jeu de mot entre le prénom Meg et Medusa qui est une créature à l'apparence ignoble de la mythologie grecque, capable de changer quiconque qui croise son regard en pierre.

Note : Pour le disque, je me suis inspiré de l'épisode 7x20 de Supernatural.


End file.
